Message
by Rena and her awesome self
Summary: Matthew Williams, having nothing to do, goes to a website his brother invited him to. As usual, his existance is almost forgotten- that is until he recieves a certain message, from a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hetalia.

Just a little short something to try getting me back to writing. Must…not…play…guitar… Man that thing is dirty…*plays it anyway*

You may hate on the style it is written in. It wasted quite a bit of space. Even I am hating on the style right now. *hates*

I heard 4th season of hetalia was announced~! I read it on ANN somewhere.

* * *

There was nothing to do. Out of all the things that Matthew Williams thought he would encounter during college life; boredom was not one of them. The thought of being in college makes people think about the lessons and lectures they have to go through, projects and research, even on the social side, it would be parties and late nights out, although, he wouldn't ever go to one.

Matthew however had completed everything he was assigned to do already. Lessons were a breeze for him, leaving him with less work to do, and he didn't have any interest in the societies and clubs. He couldn't join a sports clubs either, since he couldn't keep up with them and even if he could sometimes, it was difficult for him to stay at their level. Making friends wasn't one of Matthew's strong points either.

It was a summer day. There was plenty of sunlight streaming in through the windows. The heat wasn't too intense, but Matthew opened a window to let some breeze in. It would have been a perfect day to be out to do any activities and to hang out with any friends.

"Too bad I don't have many friends…" Matthew sighed as he leaned back on his sofa.

The house was a spacious one. The only other person living with him was his brother Alfred, but even then, Alfred didn't even live at house; he preferred the dorms at his college. Matthew wished that he had gone to the same college as his brother, because then, he would have at least one person to speak to when he was lonely. There were hobbies which Matthew found fun sometimes, but he didn't feel that they were "special" at the moment. At times he would be really into it, but then ignore another hobby he had previously and eventaully switch it around, but there wasn't anything anymore.

The few things which he didn't get tired of was reading books and watching TV. Occasionally, MAtthew would use his laptop for something other than school work to look for something interesting to read online. From where MAtthew sat, he could see a red laptop was sitting quietly on a cool wooden desk, waiting to be used. Matthew stared at it before heaving himself up from his comfortable position to go get it and sit back down.

_Maybe going on the laptop will kill a few hours… _Matthew thought to himself as he waited for it to turn on and load up.

Thinking about it, Matthew hadn't really checked his personal e-mail's inbox recently. He had a few old friends who would occasionally send him some mail, but it was usually on his birthday or something of the sort. The e-mail account he usually used was the one he made for academic purposes to send in work to teachers and such.

When the laptop was turned on and loaded, Matthew signed into his personal email account. As expected, there wasn't much there. However, there was one email.

"Wow. I actually have mail. It's from Al." Matthew thought outloud as he clicked on it to open it.

It had no subject and was sent one day before he checked the account. When he opened it, he was quickly engrossed in what his brother had to say. It was a small update on how things were going down his end and such, which made Matthew happy to hear that things are fine with his brother. As he was near the end of the e-mail, something interesting caught his eye.

_Lately, I've been on this website… we're like a little community. It's fun to hang out on when you have nothing to do. I can't really explain it well. It would be great if you joined it! We're kinda new… here's the link:_

_http:/_.xxx_

_Also, the password is: _

_APH/WSH28910_

_It's invite only, so… don't go posting that around everywhere!_

_Well, I've got to go now, bye!_

_PS: my username is America._

Matthew was curious about the website his brother was on and wondered how it managed to entertain him. It was something that his brother said that it was good to go on when you have nothing to do. It was worth checking out since that was exactly what he needed.

Matthew clicked the link his brother gave him and looked at the front page. It asked for the password that Alfred had just sent him. Matthew typed it into the bar and then hit enter. When he got into the main website, it wasn't too exciting, had a pleasant layout. It was a light colour scheme of white and light blue, which was gentle on the eyes. Matthew checked out the rest of the site- he liked it so far. The banner stated that they were called "APH" but the meaning was somewhere which Matthew couldn't be bothered to look at. The only parts he seemed interested in were the boards and the online chat.

"Hmm… I think I might join." Matthew decided as he clicked the register button.

The sign up was quick and easy. There weren't many members because it was invite only. Matthew wondered what he was going to do on the website. It seemed that it was obvious when a new member joined because there weren't many members and when one joined, there would be a tiny announcement to go greet the new user.

Matthew saw the thread at the top of all the others as "New Members –updated" and decided to click it. It was a small introduction to the website and a list of the members. It seemed most people were fine with using names, but everyone had a country name as well. Scrolling down, Matthew saw the updated part of it, shown with a star. There, his username was and a question mark. He had the feeling that his username was going to be changed to a country name like everyone else.

He went to the latest posts and found the none about him yet. The previous posts for the member before him were mainly discussing what to country to call that person. Matthew decided to refresh the page and found once post from the user America. He thought back to the email and remembered that it was Alfred. The post was just him saying that he invited Matthew which might have been a small thing they had to do each time they ivited a new member to the website. Usually, Matthew wasn't noticed much, but being a new member seemed to put someone in the spot light there. It felt good to be noticed a little bit. Even though nobody was saying anything much about Matthew, he was still on the first page being introduced.

Matthew decided to go onto the chat to see what everyone was discussing there and to greet them. When he clicked on the chat, there were 4 people online- which wasn't very much, but they were the ones who were usually online the most and got the chat moving. When Matthew entered, they were having some sort of argument.

**America: …**So clearly, I win.

**America: **Mattie… I see you online!

**Japan: **The new person?

**Italy: **Oh!

**Italy: **Hi hi! :D

**Prussia: **There's a new person…?

**America: **Yeah…

**America: **Don't you read the front page? ¬.¬

Matthew suddenly felt like the chat was moving too fast for him to be involved and felt out of the circle. It wasn't that they were talking too fast, it was just that because he was new to it all, he felt intimidated. They all already knew each other on there, but the only person he knew was his brother and Matthew didn't know what type of person he was while online. In fact, Matthew had never really gone to any sort of chat room before.

**America: **Yo Matt, say hi already!

**Prussia: **Who?

**Matt: **Hi…

**Japan: **Welcome to APH.

**Italy: **Welcome~

**America: **I invited him.

**Prussia: **I'm awesomness, that's all you need to know.

**Japan: **We need to sort out your country name now

**Italy: **I was about to say that! D:

**America: **Japan's a ninja typer!

**Japan: **www

**Italy: **Kiku…You're different when online.

**Japan: **Ah! The name!

**Italy: **Opps.

**Prussia: **Oi! Did you read that up there whoever you are?

**Matt: **Err… yes.

**Prussia: **Good.

**Prussia: **Where do you live?

**America: **He lives in Canada.

**Prussia: **There.

**Prussia: **Name sorted.

**Japan: **I'll go change it in a bit.

**Italy: **Yay~ You're one of us now!

Matthew thought he could keep up because he realized that he only thought that they were typing fast, but then he witnessed how fast they could all type if they wanted to. The words went by so fast and Matthew didn't even get to explain that he wasn't actually living in Canada at the time, but that he only lived there for longer than Alfred did when they were kids. It didn't seem to matter mentioning it, for the conversation moved quickly.

After a bit, they drifted away from the subject of Matthew and he just ended up reading what they were saying. He learnt about how they were and their personalities while online. In the end, he quickly faded from the spotlight and the thread on the front page quickly died, with a few people who weren't online at the time, not knowing they had a new member.

Matthew started to log in regularly and even though he wasn't included with the conversations and such, he enjoyed reading them as they were entertaining. It was fun learning how everyone was and who was friends with who. It seemed like the countries and the people seemed to relate like how they did in real life. Matthew laughed as he watched the news and then looked into chatroom, seeing the people who had the countries involved in the news pretend to be feeling the affects of the news being told.

It had been around two months since it Matthew had joined and nobody had invited anyone else since then, leaving his existence, unknown among the users of APH. If another member had joined, then the "New Members" list would have been updated and there they would see Matthew's name and realize that they had forgotten him. It didn't really matter to Matthew as he preferred to be unknown for a bit, which was unusual, since he used to want to be noticed a few months ago when he wasn't part of APH.

After returning from lessons, as usual, Matthew started to lurk when he signed in. He went into the chat to see who was online and what the topic of their conversation was.

**Italy: **Too bad there's no Canada here…

Matthew wasn't surprised to see someone say that. He was forgotten quickly, even though Italy was there when he first signed in. If even Alfred, the person who invited him, forgot about Matthew, he didn't expect anyone else to remember either.

**Japan: **Hmm… That's weird.

**Romano: **What?

**Japan: **For some reason, I remember registering someone as Canada before.

**France: **We have a Canada?

**Spain: **I've never seen them before OwO

**America: **New APH urban legend!

**Italy: **Oooh.

**Japan: **"Hidden user Canada."

**France: **Someone go add that to our collection of Urban Legends!

**Prussia: **back

**Spain: **Heeeeeeyyy!

**Italy: **welcome back

**America: **We have a new urban legend! "Hidden user Canada"

**Prussia: **…

**Prussia: **I remember Canada.

Matthew's eyes widened at the boxes running down the screen, which all happened to stop at that one moment. He wasn't sure if the chat had just died how it did sometimes or if they were also shocked. While Matthew was still in shock, the user "Prussia" started the conversation again.

**Prussia: **Do you guys really not notice them?

**Italy: **Not really, no.

**Romano: **Do you ever notice anything? ¬.¬

**Prussia: **To think that you guys were saying that I didn't notice things on the front page.

**America: **Oh shi-

**America: **I forgot it's Matt! .

**Prussia: **He's even online at the moment, probably reading all of this now.

Matthew looked down at his untouched keyboard guiltily. He really hadn't take part in a chat after the first day. What amazed him however, was that fact that Gilbert (-Matthew had grown used to using their real names when he found them out) remembered him from that day.

Mattthew decided to quickly leave the chat, hoping that nobody else would realize, but it was obvious that they would all be looking out for his name in the updates of who was online or had just left.

When Matthew returned to the front page of APH, he saw the thread of APH Legends was at the top. Curious, he clicked the thread open and skipped to the parts which he hadn't already read before. The thread was recently revived, for legend of "The Hidden User Canada" was only a page away.

A sigh escaped from Matthew as he read the comments put up by the people who had suddenly disappeared from the chat when it went silent for a bit after Gilbert had said that he remembered the user Canada. The latest posts were along the lines of "Canada spotted in chat!" and a print screen of the update saying "Canada has left the room" as evidence. A chucked could help but escape from Matthew as well.

"What am I? A rare species?" He said to himself while laughing slightly.

After reading through a few more threads, there was a slight change in something on Matthew's screen, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked at the corner of his screen and saw that he had a new e-mail, and the icon for his mailbox had turned another colour, hence why he felt something was different.

Matthew double clicked the link, feeling slightly happy that he got an e-mail from someone, for they were rare with Matthew, since a lot of the people he knew probably didn't now Matthew. He was easy to forget.

While Matthew had a warm feeling in his stomach from the email, he was surpised to see that it was an alert to the fact that he received a Private Message from someone on APH. To check that he received the right email, Matthew clicked on his profile page for APH and saw that in his inbox, there really was a new message from someone.

The PM was from the user Prussia. Gilbert.

Matthew opened it and wondered what he was about to say. It was probably because of the events which had just happened in the chat. It would make someone look weird if they say that someone is online and they leave straight away, making it so that the next person to check the "Online" list wouldn't see them there.

_Yo._

_Just saying hi since you never talk on the chat._

_-Gilbert the Awesome._

Matthew couldn't help but laugh again at the end of the email. He had seen, from being online most of the time that Gilbert was extremely arrogant and often idiotic. After Matthew stopped laughing he wondered what to reply. He wondered if he should or not. From reading what he had said before, sometimes, Gilbert was rude to people, but he seemed to be an enjoyable person to talk to.

For the first time in awhile, Matthew's fingers tapped against the keyboard.

_Hi there._

_-Matthew (AKA Hidden User Canada)_

_**Message sent**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own hetalia.**

It may not be clear, but the website is called APH, I can also bet you can guess who the creator of the site is… if you can't… orz. Also, as you can see, there are regulars on the website, and the four main ones are Italy, Japan, America and Prussia. (Using their country as usernames)

If you want me to change the format of this so it's easier to read or something, please tell me!

Oh one last thing! (is anyone here from CL?)

Please find some way to enjoy this~

* * *

_**Message sent**_

Matthew looked at the screen and read his message again.

"Why did I just send out a lame message?" He asked himself as he felt his face grow red.

It was really weird and plain. There was no need to add anything about "Hidden User Canada" but he still did anyway. Gilbert would definitely make fun out of him for adding something weird.

It only took a few seconds for Gilbert to reply to the message, for Matthew saw another email alert from the website. He refreshed the page and there was a reply. Matthew gulped as he clicked the message open, worrying that it was an insulting message. Much to his surprise, it wasn't at all.

_Ha, lol._

_Well you're not really a hidden user since I remember you._

_Jeez... how did they all forget?_

_Also… Why don't you speak in the chat?_

_-Yeah, you know who it's from._

**Reply?**

Yet again, Matthew laughed at the message. It was a surprisingly social message, which Matthew hardly received, since everyone seemed to forget about his existence. It also brought up a question… How did Gilbert remember him?

They spoke once in the main chat, but that was it. Matthew had been on APH for a month and a half and Gilbert remembered him from back then? That would have meant that he either had an extremely good memory or he just happened to remember the country name. The first seemed unlikely, since he didn't seem to remember other members that sometimes came on and recognised him, but only got a reply of "Who the heck are you?" as a reply to their greeting. The regulars seemed to know each other the best but Matthew wasn't a regular or an old respected member. He was just another random user who never posted.

After pondering on the thought for a bit, he decided to just ask Gilbert how he managed to remember him, since he didn't seem to be acting rude towards him in anyway.

"Wait… should I act like my normal self or pretend to be cool?" Matthew asked himself in a tiny panic.

The internet had the advantage/disadvantage of anonymity. He could pretend to be whoever he wanted, as long as he didn't put anywhere real facts about himself. Matthew would feel embarrassed to pretend to be a cool person online, but his normal self might have been embarrassing too. He wasn't sure of which personality to use. He had already been a little bit casual and different to his normal self in the first message he sent out, which might have been why Gilbert had decided to be nice to him.

Matthew leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking time to calm himself down.

"Why am I getting so worked up over something like this?" He sighed, as he realized there was no real need to.

Yet again, he typed out another message to Gilbert and replied. There was no harm in being himself. That was what he was most comfortable with, and that was that. There was no need to change himself in order to make friends, because that way, they wouldn't be a true friend- even if they were just online friends.

_I still am a hidden member since no-one else remembers me._

_I'm just an easy person to forget… yet you remember. How?_

_The reason why I don't speak in the chat is because it all happens so fast *.* I just have to read. Also, there's no point if I'm ignored._

_**Message sent**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Italy: **I'm going to get Canada speak to me if they're online!

**Japan: **How are you going to do that?

**Italy: **I'll keep looking at the online list, and when they're online….

**Spain: **?

**Italy:** I'm going to call out their name until they reply!

**Japan: **. . .

**America: **That was pretty unimpressive.

**Prussia: **You could just message him.

**America: **When did you get online?

**Prussia: **I've been trying to lurk.

**Prussia: **bye.

* * *

Gilbert logged out of the chat without saying much. It was really hard to not join into the conversations. When he got Matthew's message, he thought that he would experiment by trying not to talk during the conversations. It was a pretty slow time, so no-one except the more known users were really talking, and they weren't fired up and typing too fast. There had been times like that before where he had spotted Canada online but he didn't say a thing as he usually did, which meant there must have been another reason as to why he didn't speak much.

At the top of the threads in APH, there was the Urban Legend Thread at the top, as they were searching for Canada. Gilbert scoffed at them as he thought they were getting excited over nothing. From what he had read from Canada's messages, he seemed like a normal person and he had noticed that Canada wasn't logging into the chat as much as he used to. The conclusion Gilbert came to was that Canada seemed to be slightly put off from the fact that people were looking for him like a rare animal. In actual fact, Matthew had been quite amused at the way they were searching for him.

The message which Matthew replied to had got to Gilbert. Even though "Canada" seemed like a normal person, Gilbert wanted to continue messaging him. For some reason, he found Canada quite amusing to message. There hadn't been much said between them, but Gilbert felt like this "Canada" person was someone worth messaging. He typed out a reply to the message he read and made it slightly longer than the other messages he sent.

Gilbert seemed happy with his message and decided to send it off. He didn't care about the fact that he just potentially insulted Matthew in the last line and wondered when he was going to reply. The replies so far were sent soon after the message was sent, so Gilbert knew he didn't have to wait long for it. For some reason, Gilbert enjoyed the messages and replies, even though he was irked at the fact that Canada wasn't giving a proper reason for being a lurker.

To pass a few minutes, Gilbert went into the main chat again and checked out how things were going. It was pretty decent speed when he checked a few minutes ago, but as he stared at the screen, nothing was moving at all. The chat was dead, while the usually chattiest members were all online. There were twenty of them online, with everyone either leaving the chat tab open or just waiting for someone else to break the silence. When things were as dead as they were, Gilbert couldn't sit back and wait for someone else to break the silence.

* * *

**Prussia:** Why is everyone dead?

**Prussia: **There are twenty people online! With our amount of members, that's a lot.

**Prussia: **. . .

* * *

A few minutes went by, and still, nobody said anything.

"What the…? How dare they ignore awesome me!" Gilbert scoffed at them as he thought of a plan to make the chat move.

* * *

**Prussia: **Canada, I can see you.

* * *

Not even a second after, the chat moved lightening fast as the "ninja typers", as they called the few regulars who got the chat moving in APH, all smashed a reply into their keyboards. Gilbert sat back, feeling triumphant, even though he knew they were going to get mad at him for pretending.

* * *

**Japan: **inbeforeItaly

**Italy: **CANADA!

**France: **WHERE?

**England: **hmm?

**America: **Mattie!

**Hungary: **:o where?

**Italy: **Gilbert, you lied to me! DX

**America: **lol, good one Japan.

**Japan: **:)

**Italy: **I just realised what you did D:

**Russia: **I saw Prussia up there. *v*

**Belarus: **And I see big brother…

**Belarus: **3

**America: **He's gone offline now Belarus.

**Lithuania: **Umm…

**Lithuania: **Natalia, wanna meet up again sometime?

**Poland: **Liet, she like, left already.

**Hungary: **Feliks~

**Poland: **ELI!

**Italy: **POLAND!

**America: **Italy!

**England: **It's call out time again huh?

* * *

Gilbert left the chat again, and realized how quickly Matthew fell out of subject despite him being one of the most discussed members at the time on the forums. The subject went by surprisingly stealthily, just like the user. Perhaps if he was really online, then they would have been more excited.

Recently, Gilbert felt that APH had been losing its charm, as he spent time on there a little less often than he usually did. It was getting slightly boring, but he couldn't stop visiting, because even if they were online, Gilbert had friends there. Not to mention all the haters who had been attacked by him before. However, that user Canada seemed to pique his interest and for some reason made APH live again for him.

Gilbert looked at the corner of his screen to look at the time. He shut down his PC and went out to meet some people he knew in real life. The reply from Canada would have to wait until later.

"Hmm RL or APH?" Gilbert thought aloud as he took he locked his door and felt the sun on his skin.

* * *

Matthew saw a reply from Gilbert, but it was late where he was. The time zones were a pain for replying messages to. Sometimes it meant waiting for longer because the other has to do something, or they are asleep because it's late. It often makes things go much slower. Matthew hoped that Gilbert wouldn't think that he was ignoring him and the result would be Gilbert getting angry. Matthew had seen the "computer rage" with "caps mode" on before and it wasn't very nice.

_Maybe I'll reply quickly…_ Matthew thought as he clicked the message open.

When Matthew saw that the message was long, he gave up and shut down his laptop. He had been staying up writing part of an essay which wasn't due until a few more weeks, but wanted to write it up and then edit it during the time before the deadline. Also, it meant that he could go onto APH more after the bulk of the essay was done.

Matthew walked from his desk to his bed and collapsed into it. It was cool and the sheets were refreshing. After taking off his glasses, Matthew pulled the blanket over himself and snuggled up with his big polar bear plushie. Even though Matthew enjoyed APH, he had to think about his life as well. It had a lot more for him out there. The things that made his senses feel worthwhile were mainly in real life, whereas online, he could laugh at things he saw, and look at picture to see beauty, but seeing them in real life and laughing with friends was more enjoyable than a picture or video.

"Friends…" Matthew said to himself.

It was partially one of the reasons as to why he joined APH. He didn't really have many friends, and even though he never really spoke to people on the chat or the forums before, Mathew felt they were closer to him than some of the people in his classes. He thought that maybe he could go make online friends… maybe.

He sighed. It was probably never going to happen. It seemed easy to make friends with users like Italy who seemed to be friendly to everyone, but it was hard to join conversations because he felt like he would say something wrong and get on the bad side of the some of the other users. Prussia was a name he used to look out for when he was new. They had spoken once and he didn't seem that bad, then Matthew saw him insult a few people and decided that maybe he wasn't as he thought. The messages seemed to be leaning towards a better view on Gilbert, but Matthew couldn't help but think that he'll be put down by him.

"I'm going to sleep." He decided as he shut out thoughts of APH.

* * *

Gentle warm sunbeams flowed through the window of Matthew, as the curtain was kept undrawn from the night. It often acted as something to wake him up from his sleep if he didn't set his alarm, but it wasn't as accurate. The fact was proven when Matthew shielded his eyes from the sunlight and turned over to look at the clock on his bedside table.

"What?" he said as he looked at the time from a distance.

His glasses were sitting next to the clock on the bedside table, so he picked them up to check the time properly. When he saw it, his eyes widened and Matthew jumped out of bed to get ready for his classes. After speed changing, he grabbed his bag which he thankfully packed the day before and took his laptop with him. There was some work on there which he needed for his work.

It was lunch time and Matthew was just saving a document before he would start to eat. It was hot, so he was sitting outside, but next to the area with the best wireless connection. It had been a tiring day for Matthew and he felt like he deserved a break. His neck hurt from looking down at his work for so long. Although there was a lot of work that needed to be done, Matthew could still afford to check his email and maybe he could be on APH for a bit.

When he logged into APH he realised that the creator had added a new feature to the profile pages of the members. They had "Online Now" on their profiles to help people know if someone was online and not just in the chat to keep track of their friends so they could message them. Matthew thought it was a nice feature and then realized that because of that function people would be looking for him more often than they did before because they knew he was online now and if he was checking out the forums instead of being on the chat. It wasn't like he minded being found online or anything, but he thought it was bad to make a fuss out of him being online or not. He really thought there was nothing special about him at all. While Matthew was checking the new feature, instead of clicking the button "Profile" He accidentally clicked "Inbox" and realised he had opened a message before.

"Oh, I forgot to reply." He said aloud to himself as he read over Gilbert's message properly.

**Message:**

_Well your name seems to be quite recognisable now. Have you even seen the front page recently? This "Hidden User Canada" stuff is on fire._

_You say that the chat moves too fast, but I know you've been online when it's slow and dead. I've seen it before, gimme a better excuse next time! :p_

_Also, you definitely won't be ignored, especially since Feliciano (I'm guessing you know most of the regular user's real names.) is staring at the "online" list looking for your name until you come online and speak to him. _

_Oh yeah, I know Alfred calls you Matt. How do you guys even know each other?_

_COME ONLINE AGAIN._

_AND ACTUALLY SPEAK._

_-Awesomer than you._

So far, all of Gilbert's messages seemed to magically make Matthew smile. The humour was probably not intended, but they made Matthew smile anyway. There was more than enough time left for him to reply to the message before lunch ended.

_Well I'm still a hidden user because people don't ever realise I'm online. Although… I haven't been on the chat since this "Hidden User Canada" stuff. I've been writing an essay, so I just read the forums._

_Well when the chat is slow, I'm afraid that everyone will just stop talking and I feel uncomfortable when I'm the last person to post or say something. So I don't speak when it's quiet. _

_lol Italy is doign what? Well now there's online now on every profile does that mean I'll be super stalked?_

_About Al, he's my brother. Matt is short for Matthew. (I'm thinking of other names that it could have been…)He sent me an email before about this site and said that I should join. He then proceeded to forget all about my existence on the site a few hours after I joined. -.-_

_Ah! It's not like I've been avoiding the chat or anything, I said before that I've been busy and I've been hanging around the forums. _

_Also, I've been wondering… if everyone is doing some weird search for Canada, why is it that nobody else has thought of messaging me?_

_(I've realised that you've been signing the bottom of the other messages with your name even though when the message is in the inbox, it comes up as "-Username- sent you a message)_

_**Message sent.**_

Matthew glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen and decided that he might as well try logging into the chat. He just wanted to check if he missed anything important recently, like a random marriage to another user, or if anyone announced that they were going to leave for a bit to get on with things they have to do in their real lives before they came back to APH. When Matthew remembered what Gilbert said about going back to the chat because he hadn't been on in a few days, he wondered if Gilbert was online for him to even see that he had logged in. He clicked Gilbert's username and was brought to "Prussia's" profile page. It said he was online so Matthew decided that he might has well log in quickly and leave just before his lunch break was over.

The familiar chat button at the top of the page was waiting for Matthew to click it again. When he did he was familiar names on the screen, acting the same as they usually do. Matthew noticed something odd when he realised that Italy was online. From the message he read just a few moments ago, it said that Italy was supposedly staring at the list of users online within the chat, getting ready to callout "Canada" when he saw him online. It took a few moments for Matthew to come to the conclusion that Italy had simply given up on his search.

**Italy: **;_;

**Germany: **What now?

**Italy: **Germany~!I didn't see you get online~

**Japan: **Italy's sad because the Online and Update functions for the chat are broken. It happened when the site was updated.

**America: **So he can't find Mattie.

**Italy: **Maybe he's online now!

**Prussia: **-.- He better be.

**Italy: **CANADA!

**Japan: **It feels empty here because I can't see who's online.

**Italy: **Canada are you there? Are you ignoring me? ;_;

**Germany:** … Why am I even online?

**Prussia: **Because you know I'm awesome and you want to be with me.

**Prussia: **Oh yeah, CANADA START SPEAKING.

**America: **How can you tell he's online?

**Prussia: **Awesome senses...

**Italy: **So he IS online? :D

**Japan: **If he is, then that means he was ignoring you. :)

Matthew wondered if he should have said anything. It was obvious that if he did say something, there was going to be a screenshot of whatever he said floating around the website. It was tempting to say stay quiet, but he had a feeling that Gilbert had checked his profile and saw that he was online. He could either just log off the chat without anyone realising due to the fact that the function to see so, was broken, or he could say something.

Matthew sighed.

"Sorry guys."


End file.
